russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘All-In’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on IBC-13
July 18, 2014 In its commitment to provide longer airtime to news and current affairs block, IBC News and Current Affairs, the news organization under the help of Media ng Bayan, is set to officially launch its unified ‘all-in’ news programs all throughout the day starting this Monday, July 21. Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier When IBC-13 begins programming with an all-vernacular and all-day newscast line-up, the new standard extra of the network now is the reporters will also say: Ito'ng Bagong Channel, (name of reporter), IBC News. It beefed up its network operations dedicated more airtime for news programs and hourly newsbreaks. Live newsbreaks from remote sites have become the order if the day as developments on news stories are reported on where and when the stories unfold. Live coverages of events and national importance have been given more prominence in terms of more airtime and resources. IBC-13 is the country's number 3 station with three regular newscasts daily, one weekend report and the newsbreaks from 10 a.m., 11 a.m., 3 p.m. to 5 p.m. and 10 p.m. Having pioneered the reformatted news operations now being undertaken by the news center of Channel 13 at its Studio 2 of IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City will also be replicated in the province and live-pack video, live reports from IBC's radio and TV stations around the country. IBC-13 attempted to do all their newscasts in Filipino to compete against the big two networks ABS-CBN and GMA, by all their newscasts in the vernacular. In addition, reports from Radyo Budyong stations will also be aired not only in Quezon City but also in the regional stations to allow a wider array of news and information to the public viewers. Activate its young and aggressive news anchors and 45-strong reportorial teams to deliver the most-compelling and up-to-date stories that matter. Dubbed as Ang Bagong Mukha ng Tagapagbabalita. Pambansang Kapinoy, Anumang Oras sa Buong Mundo, Anumang Panahon. Keep abreast on the latest headlines will deliver the top stories in and around the country, IBC’s longest-running flagship primetime news program Express Balita (at 6:30PM) now on its 16th anniversary celebration as the multi-awarded female journalist Snooky Serna-Go and the veteran news anchor and broadcast journalist TG Kintanar as Express Balita anchor at the helm of the news program with a public service segment as Presinto 13 (crime stories), Lingkod Kapinoy, Tulong Kapinoy (rescue and command) and Mission ng Bayan. Know the details behind national issues and get first-hand accounts, round up IBC's fortified news program is Lil Mateo for Cooltura (culture) and Coolinarya (food features), Aldczar Aurelio for Ulat Panahon (weather forecast), Georgina Wilson for Showbiz Balita (showbiz and entertainment with correspondent Mario Dumaual). And, finally, IBC News wraps up the day’s top headlines with fast, factual, unbiased via the late-night newscast News Team 13 (at 11:00PM) with the tandem are the veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso gives you the latest events in and around the globe delivering headlines, sports (Sports Page) and weather (Weather Update), it gives you a detailed report of each news segment to keep you updated affecting the country and the world. Meanwhile, on deck to report for the segments of News Team 13 are delivering the latest in the world of sports news via Sports Page, who joins the segment hosts IBC News head Maria Ressa for Pananaw: Special Report, and Alvin Pura for Weather Update (weather forecast), food features Coolinarya and the Filipino culture Cooltura. The reporting continues 24/7 as IBC News gets the weekend covered in Express Balita Weekend (Saturday 12:00MN and Sunday 7:00PM) continues to be the late-night weekend newscast with Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier as they wrap-up the week with stories you shouldn’t miss. On top of these new news programs, hourly news update IBC NewsBreak will also be giving viewers a quick run-down of breaking news and other relevant updates throughout the day during the weekdays (every 9AM, 10AM, 2PM, 3PM, and 4PM with Jess Caduco and (9PM and 10PM with Karen Tayao-Cabrera) and the weekends (every 2PM, 3PM, 8PM, 9PM, and 10PM with Greg Gregorio). With IBC-13’s new unified ‘all-in’ news programs set to change the landscape of News and Current Affairs programming in the country under Media ng Bayan, viewers can look forward to even more hard-hitting, public service and intriguing news content the entire day on IBC-13, starting this Monday, July 21. IBC News and Current Affairs is determined to be one of Asia's leading news providers by teaming up with the world's best including CNN and Reuters, CNBC Asia, FOX News Channel and BBC World News. 'IBC News and Current Affairs (kabahagi ng Media ng Bayan)' *IBC TV News and Current Affairs *Pinoy Trese *IBC Regional *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *IBCNews.com *DZTV TeleTrese *IBC News Network (INN 45) *Global IBC *INN International 'Reunion of IBC News anchors' *Frankie Evangelista (Newsday on 13) *Bingo Lacson, who also became the radio station manager of KB 89.1 and 89 DMZ (Newsworld) *TG Kintanar (11 O'Clock News, Bantay Balita) *Lee Andres (11 O'Clock News) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco (TV X-Press) *Elmer Mercado (TV X-Press, Rodna Trese) *Chichi Fajardo-Robles (Bantay Balita) *Noli Eala (IBC Balita Ngayon, Express Balita) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (IBC Headliners, Express Balita) *Tintin Pizarro (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Manuel Llige (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Anne Marie Soriano (CTN Midnite, Express Balita) *Alice Noel (Express Balita) *Kaye Langit-Luistro (IBC Headliners) *Ida Miranda Castro (Express Balita, Ronda Trese) *Anthony Pangilingan (IBC News Tonight) *Dennis Principe (IBC News Tonight) *Ali Atienza (Express Balita) *Adrian Ayalin (Express Balita) *Errol Dacame (Express Balita)